


Removal

by FlutterShyIsShy101



Series: Oneshots [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A small hurt, Bathroom, Fluff, Hank removes Connor LED, LED - Freeform, M/M, Nothing Sexual, Removal of Connors LED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterShyIsShy101/pseuds/FlutterShyIsShy101
Summary: Hank helps Connor remove his LED.





	Removal

The android sat down on the bathroom sink counter, his legs dangles off, his bare feet can barely even touch the floor, even though he tries. His hands lightly grips onto the counter, as he looks down, seeing Hanks police hoodie on him, covering almost half his small body. Comparing the Hanks. The sleeves dangle off of his hands, where he can just fling them around and hit Hank whenever he feels playful enough.

Hearing a small shuffle enter the bathroom, he quickly looks up, his LED slowly blinking yellow, seeing Hank holding somewhat a sharp object in his right hand. His LED turning red for a split second, then back to its yellow color.

"Found it." The older man spoke up, "I did not want to get a kitchen knife, that be a bit dangerous, so I found my old pocket knife!" He sounded a bit excited for this, making Connor slightly uncomfortable, gripping his hands harshly onto the sink.

"H-Hank...are you sure about this?" He finally spoke up, his eyes looks up the Hank, but his head kept down to the ground.

"I am sure Connor...you will be fine, I promise. I am pretty sure you would really enjoy this, it would be a relief would it?"

"It...would..." Connor spoke slowly, lifting his hand up to his LED, his fingers trailed slowly around the circle shape of his LED, "I hate how it reminds me of...just..." He grips more onto the sink, his eyes staring down to the ground, hearing a small shuffle towards him, feeling a warm hand placed on his.

"I know Connor, come on, lets do this." Hank said softly, lightly patting his hand on the androids hand, smiling gently, as he moves in front of him, setting his hand under his chin, lifting his head up.

Connor stares into Hank eyes, his LED turning yellow and red, then back to its soft blue, as he slowly watches the knife movement, slowly moving up to his LED.

The older man lifted up the knife to his LED, setting it onto his skin, then slowly poking under the LED, making a small wedge into it, lifting it, seeing it slowly remove from his skin.

"Ah!" Connor yelled out, wincing away, as Hank stumbled away, lifting his hand up quickly to his LED, feeling blue blood trail down his face, "Ha..." breathing out lightly, as he looks up to Hank, "I-I am sorry!"

"Dammit Connor! I would have stabbed you, what happened? Why are you bleeding? I never seen that before." Hank mumbles out, a small concern in his voice, as he watches the android.

His eyes widen lightly, as he looks away, "Cyberlife has made it that way, so I can never take out my LED, and to continue to be connected to Cyberlife. If I ever tried to remove it, I'll feel pain." Connor says lightly, scratching the side of his cheek.

Hank nods lightly, "Well, lets ripe it off like a ban-aid?" Hank says, watching Connor, as he scoffs lightly, earning a rash nod from the android. "Alright. I'll count to 3."

Slowly setting the knife back near the LED, watching the blue blood stop trailing down, leaving a small smear, dried up trail. Placing the knife under the small wedge he made already, "1...2..."

"AHH!!" Connor screamed out, gripping onto the counter, as he felt the ripe of his LED off the side of his head, hearing it ting around in the bathroom sink, feeling the cold trail down the side of his face. Slowly lifting his hand up, "I thought you were gonna go on 3!" Connor yelled out, hearing Hank laugh.

Grabbing a towel, as he places it onto Connors side of head, soaking up the bleeding spot. "I have always done this, it keep them focused on 3, and they wont except it." Hank explains, as he lightly pats Connor, feeling his hand over his, lending the towel to the android now.

Hearing Hank shuffle around, opening the medicine cabinet, taking out a box, and pulling out a ban-aid. Showing Connor somewhat a kiddy ban-aid. A spongebob design. Connor snorts out, as he watches the older man move the towel away, placing the ban-aid in its place.

"There we go." Hank says, as he helps Connor down from the bathroom sink, picking up his LED from the sink, seeing its dull color it now had, "...I know where to put this." Hank mumbles out, as he leaves the bathroom with Connor following behind.

"Hank?" Seeing the man enter his bedroom, as Connor stood in the doorway, watching Hank pull out a drawer, brining out a small wooden box, opening it. Connor slowly walks up to Hank, looking down into the box, seeing a metal ring, scanning it, "Wedding ring..." Connor mumbles out, as Hank nods.

"Yea..." Hank says gently, as he places Connor LED in the wooden box, next to his old wedding ring. "Somewhere safe." He says, setting it back in his drawer, covering it up with his clothes, closing the drawer. Turning back to Connor, as he smiles lightly. "Let's watch some TV?"

"Actually, I would like to take Sumo out for a walk!" Connor says, as he smiles, earning a groan from the man.

"Alright kid." Hank smiles lightly, watching Connor leave his bedroom, his smile slowly fades away, as he stood there, breathing out lightly.


End file.
